


Due Process

by smilebackwards



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time a suspect ends up in the shark tank, Danny makes the executive decision that something needs to be done before this becomes SOP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Process

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile)[**leupagus**](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/) prompt _In an effort to make Steve a kinder, gentler, more due-process-y kind of cop, Danny starts making Steve do his own booking, including reading suspects their Miranda rights. For whatever reason, Steve can never remember how it goes and Danny has to keep prompting him._ Can also be read [here](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/37004.html?thread=1004428#t1004428) at her awesome Promptfest.

The second time a suspect ends up in the shark tank, Danny makes the executive decision that something needs to be done before this becomes SOP.

So when Steve drags the dripping, gasping, turned-snitch guy back up into the boat and says, smugly, "Book 'em, Danno," Danny steels himself for some tough love.

"You book 'em," he says.

Steve looks like his entire universe has tilted on its axis. "But," Steve flails, gaping. "Book 'em, Danno," he repeats, slowly, like saying it a second time will make Danny come to his senses.

"Steve," Danny says, rubbing at a wet spot on his tie from the earlier panicked splashing of the guy in the shark tank, "It has become clear to me that you need some remedial education on the kinder, gentler, more due process aspects of being a cop. In order to teach you this shit, you will be doing your own booking. Now read this asshole his Miranda rights."

Steve gives Danny a betrayed look before he slams the suspect face-first against the side of the boat, slaps him in handcuffs and says, "You have the right to... the right to..."

"Oh my God," Danny says, appalled, "do you honestly not know the Miranda rights? You can do underwater demolition and tie 5,000 kinds of knots, but you couldn't memorize five sentences of police procedure?"

"I have you to do the booking," Steve says resentfully.

"Well, watch and learn then, because I swear you are doing the next guy," Danny says. He maneuvers the suspect so the guy's face isn't actually stuck to hull where Steve has left him and recites, "You have the right to remain silent."

"Wait, what?" Steve yells.

Danny can feel a migraine coming on. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, Steve, but the Miranda rights _actually state_ that the suspect has the right to remain silent."

"How am I supposed to get any results if I specifically tell the suspects they have the right to not fucking tell me anything?" Steve protests.

"Generally, we manipulate them and offer deals," Danny says. "I know throwing people in shark tanks and holding them over the ledges of tall buildings has worked for you in the past, but humor me."

Steve grumbles and turns away.

"You have the right to remain silent," Danny repeats. Steve makes a scoffing noise that Danny would slap him upside the head for if he wasn't trying to demonstrate taking the high road. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

-

"You have the right to remain silent," Steve grits out after tackling a 300 pound gangster in the middle of a shootout. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to...fuck, the right to..."

"Attorney!" Danny yells from where he's using the passenger's side door of the SUV as a shield. He fires off another round.

"You have the right to speak to an attorney," Steve continues triumphantly. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes!" the gangster yells. "Fuck, yes! Anything you say, man, just _get us out of the fucking line of fire!_ "

-

When Danny gets shot in the arm, again, the last thing he says to Steve before the EMTs insist on dragging him off to the hospital is, "Book 'em, Stevo."

Steve stares at the blood on his arm and nods.

Kono tells him later that Steve recited the shooter his Miranda rights perfectly, without having to be prompted once. And then he took the guy out and threw him into the shark tank.

Danny decides to count it as progress.

 


End file.
